The Beginning is the End is the Beginning
by InflictedAgony
Summary: It has been three years since the defeat of the kishin Asura and as life returns to normal something is coming.Even as there is new life, death follows closely at its heels. SoMa,TsuStar, KidLiz and many others not listed.


Chapter One: Finding Mother.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or the song The Beginning is the End is the Beginning. Both are owned by Atsushi Okubo and the Smashing Pumpkins respectively. I would also like to take the time to thank RavenGreenMoon cause without her I wouldn't of had the guts to publish this. Now onward erm not lady of the night!**

It had been three years since the defeat of the kishin Asura, and life was pretty much back to normal for the residents of Death City and especially for the students of the DWMA. Of course there were still many kishin and pre-kishin eggs to collect. Only thing that changed was the hunting of witches, since both sides teamed up to save the world from The Kishin's madness, it was decided that no witches would be hunted if none brought any harm to humans or their souls. It was still a terse agreement and many meisters and weapons upset, but even as some left the academy the majority stayed for the sake of duty. It was a peaceful time all together, but peace was something that was to elude this generation of Weapons and Meisters. A storm is beginning to brew in the shadows, a storm that will shake this generation and the next to its core…

It was five fifty-five on a Monday morning, a pair of viridian eyes opened five minutes before the alarm. With a yawn and a stretch in which the young woman accidently kicked her still snoozing cat off her bed, Maka Albarn hopped out of bed with the excitement of a child on Christmas. Today was the day that her mother was going to come back to Death City. Sure it was for business, and yes she was told by her father because her mother hadn't contacted her since she left when Maka was six months shy of thirteen. Maka wasn't sure what she could say to her mother, she still loved her very much but part of her felt cheated. She had a philandering father but at least he was always there for her, something her mother failed to do. She looked over to her partner who was still appeared to be sleeping soundly, just at the moment the alarm clock went off and the white haired young man sat up groggily and looked at his girlfriend of a year. The two just simply stared at each other for a bit until the cat hopped back on the bed with a hiss interrupting their moment. "First Bu-tan is kicked off the bed, then the evil alarm went off and now Scythe boy is going to jump Maka-chan. I'm going to make breakfast and not for the two of you!" The cat-woman grumbled as she walked toward the door "Pump-pump-Pumpkin" She said with very little enthusiasm and the door swung open for her. "Well, I guess Blair woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Maka said in shock, she had never seen Blair get this grumpy before. "Anyway, we better get ready it's time for school. I want to make my first two classes then I'm taking a half day so you have to get my notes from Miss. Marie's class for me so I can go to the Death Room to see Mama." Maka said with a smile. "Of course Maka, you only told me that twenty times in the last three days. I'll stay awake and I won't skip either. I'll get your notes so you won't get an A- _dear_." Maka stuck her tongue out at Soul then gave him three quick kisses before padding off to the bathroom. Soul followed the lithe shape of his meister. The way that her pj shorts hugged her rounded hips and showed off the swell of her perky derriere made the Death Scythe follow after the blonde.

Maka sat in her first class with Professor Stein hardly able to sit still and pay attention to the latest dissection that the mad scientist was performing on some poor innocent frog. She decided to excuse herself to the bathroom, which was an excuse to take a quick walk around the school. Part of her hoping to bump into her mother, but instead she ran into her father. The red head who usually was overly excited to see his only child just said a simple excuse me and started to walk off into the other direction when he suddenly seemed to realize that it was in fact Maka who he had nearly knocked on the floor. "Maka! Papa is sorry are you ok?" He said as he rushed back over and put a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Yes, Papa I'm fine. I guess I'm not the only one lost in thought huh?" With a good natured chuckle her father nodded. "I was actually going to pull you from class for the rest of the day; I was hoping we could go out of town, take you shopping for some new clothes and whatever else my little girl wants." The death scythe clapped his hands together and rolled to the balls of his feet with an expectant grin. "But Papa, Mama is coming in today right?" Spirit's green eyes suddenly found the ground more interesting to look at as he sighed sadly "Maka, either you stay in class all day and go straight home after school or we go out. That is your only options." Maka looked at her father in shock. "But what about Mama?" Spirit looked up at his daughter with utmost sympathy "Maka, I would rather take you out than tell you the reason. Please don't make this harder on me than it already is. I've already spoken to your mother about this. So I'm begging you sweetheart let's go for the day ok?" She growled angrily at her father "I can't believe you Papa, Mama wants to see me doesn't she? Right? Right! I'm going to the Death room right now. I'll be there when she gets there and she'll be happy to see me." With that Maka took off almost in a sprint toward the Death room and accidently ran right into an ash-blonde woman, she was the same height as Maka standing at five foot five inches. Her features where for a fact her mother's, her dark brown eyes, full chest and hips and of course her facial features which Maka shared with her. "Mama"


End file.
